


lonely god

by sevendeadlysimps



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlysimps/pseuds/sevendeadlysimps
Summary: lonely god, with nothing but his mind and blade to keep him company.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	lonely god

lonely god. with lovely peony stained hair and rubies for eyes, crimson stained claws and a sorrowful mind. with a sword clutched in your hand, you do the only thing you were taught. to destroy, to conquer those weaker than yourself. you knew nothing more than to fight, to hate... to grieve. you grieved things that were never yours, mourned the deaths of others in your own solitude. you knew, as tears dripped cleanly down your blood caked face that no one else would know. you would bury yourself so far into your chest that you would fall numb, numb to your mind and the ever bearing silence that had filled the previously full void. emotions were weak, your father shouted. you must not be weak, your mother spat. you knew nothing but their words, so you took them as your truth.

you hardened under the weight of the world, learned to protect yourself so as to not be hurt. wounds ever growing, you turned your head and ignored them. that's all you knew for a long time. you had no one else but yourself- so you made due. 

the void began to fill out- slowly but surely, hundreds- no, thousands of voices chattered through the silence. soon, the lonely god did not hear silence anymore. the gap filled with praises, words of kindness that he had never heard before. thousands of warm murmurs muttered into his ear at desperate times, comforting himself in the darkest of corners or in the familiar place he had called home. he did not want to ignore, he didn't want to bleed- but that was all he knew. what could you do, when as a child all you were taught was to destroy? to hate? to grieve? then, he was alone. cold to the world, he had to wrap his own furs around his shoulders and stumble his way to survival.

now, not so much.

he learned. learned how to put down his sword, how to lay to rest in the world and fill out the void in his soul a little more. he found comfort in other things than crying, in a warm belly and a bright sun beating down on his face each day. through the sounds of farm animals and the chirps of crickets- through the chatter of those he had pushed close to him. through dazzling music discs, polished guitars and wings as black as the night- he didn't need to destroy anymore. he didn't need to hate- didn't need to grieve as much. no more was the desolate lonely god, blood that was not his own staining his hands and a cursed blade clutched in between his claws. no more was the child that trembled under the weight of what someone had expected of him, too tiny to bear the weight of the world. no more was the peony haired boy who looked to destruction for comfort as it was the only thing he knew.

he was himself- and maybe, maybe one day he would heal his wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo
> 
> this is my first post to the archive!!! how fun. this is something i wrote sleep deprived and broken from another fic, so i hope it isn't-- too bad? hehehehehe


End file.
